kinnikumanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ninja
|classification = Akuma Choujin > Seigi Choujin|chojin_kyodo = 3,600,000 Power|trademark_technique(s) = Hell's Inferno, Waterbird Feather Ring, Binding Spider Web, Jungyaku Jizai no Jutsu, Tensho Jizai no Jutsu|japanese_voice = Masashi Hirose (Kinnikuman) Sho Hayami (Kinnikuman: Scramble for the Throne) Hiroaki Hirata (Kinnikuman Nisei and PS2 Games)|other_voices = Ted Lewis (English)|anime = Golden Mask Arc (First Appearance)|tag_team(s) = The Chojin Untouchables (Kinnikuman Soldier)}} ' is a character from Kinnikuman and its sequel Kinnikuman Nisei. In the English dub of Ultimate Muscle he is renamed Ninja Ned. 'He is a recurring character, but dies at the hands of Hanzo in Kinnikuman Nisei. 'About is a character from Kinnikuman and its sequel Kinnikuman Nisei. In the English dub of Ultimate Muscle he is renamed Ninja Ned (although, when he mentioned by Sunshine during the match between Mantaro and Checkmate he's refereed to as "The Ninja" and is also referred to as "The Ninja" in the English versions of the Gamecube game Kinnikuman Nisei New Generation vs. Legends) and is said to be an impostor from The United States of America who studies ninjutsu in his spare time. 'Story' Kinnikuman Golden Mask Arc A ninjutsu chōjin. Nicknamed Shōnetsu Jigoku (焦熱地獄 Tapana Naraka (Scorching Hell)). He was one of the Devil Knights who served Akuma Shogun and stole the Golden Mask of the Kinniku Tribe. When the Devil Knights retreated into Warsman's body for the Five-Story Ring battle, he fought Brocken Jr. Although he had the advantage throughout the fight, Brocken won in the end when he threw the both of them over the side of the ring. As they fell, Ninja disguised himself as Brocken so Robin Mask (in the next ring down) would save him. Robin only had time to save one Brocken and, fortunately, he grabbed the real one, causing Ninja to be killed when he was impaled on Junkman's spikes. The Chojin Blood Oath Brigade's Formation! The Ninja appeared again when he was invited to join Kinnikuman Soldier's team alongside Asuraman, Brocken Jr. and Buffaloman. The Chojin Blood Oath Brigade's Formation! As expected from Justice Chojin, Buffaloman and Brocken Jr. want to join Soldier's team, but Asuraman and The Ninja aren't on board with that idea. According to Asuraman, Buffaloman is too easily swayed by his emotions, which is why he never became a Devil Knight despite having exceptional talent. Kinnikuman Soldier shows up and interrupts Asuraman and The Ninja's departure. In response, The Ninja tries to read Kinnikuman Soldier's mind with his Expose the Heart jutsu, but there's nothing to read. Unlike the other Fated Princes, Soldier has no ambition to destroy his opponents and take over the throne. Asuraman gets into a fight against Soldier, but Soldier easily fends him off. Soldier even escaped the Asura Buster in a similar fashion to Kinnikuman and counters with a Dragon Cube Suplex. Buffaloman deduces why Soldier would pick those four. Pride is their main characteristic. According to Asuraman, "all four chojin are bull headed guys who won't listen to anyone". Asuraman asks if Soldier is a fake Soldier and Soldier confirms this theory. He ambushed the real Soldier's team while they were training near Mt. Fuji and stole the real Soldier's mask. The fake Soldier explains that he joined the tournament because the Friendship Power the Justice Chojin use is a sham and that the pride that they share can bring out their true strength. Asuraman wants Soldier to prove why this team of outcasts would make an excellent team. Soldier tells him to be silent. A real man would never talk so much. Instead, he'd silently watch the result with his own eyes. Asuraman follows up with his Tornado Hell, but Soldier dodges, causing the building already worn down by the Rolling Cube Suplex to collapse on top of them. Soldier heals them all with a Face Flash. With this act, Soldier convinced them to join his team for the upcoming tournament. Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne Arc During the tournament, the Ninja fights Satan Cross and was killed by his Triangle Dreamer, but is brought back to life along with the rest of Team Soldier by Kinnikuman's Face Flash. Kinnikuman (2011) Perfect Origin Arc He returns to serve his lord Akuma Shogun in the Perfect Origin arc. He made a cameo as a form Sunshine used before Sunshine revealed himself during his match against Thingman. The Ninja made his real appearance at the Silver Pavilion. His opponent is the Perfect Origin Crowman. Despite losing against Crowman throughout his match, he gains the resolve to fight back from his fellow Team Soldier teammate Brocken Jr. and the Justice Chojin doing the Chojin Blood Brother L formation. With newfound determination, he turns the tables against Crowman by using a combination of his Face Copy and Binding Spider Web techniques, giving the Akuma Chojin one more victory. 'Kinnikuman Nisei' Years later, The Ninja forms the }} with Ataru Kinniku (Kinnikuman Soldier); in eighteen years they arrested over three-hundred villains, but - ten years previous to Kinnikuman Nisei they disbanded, and The Ninja became a bounty-hunter.Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 90 The Ninja was the one to make the arrest on Hanzo; Hanzo also killed his top-student Kokumo. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 91 He first appears at the Superhuman Council Headquarters on Planet Kinniku, where he speaks directly to Ataru Kinniku, and expresses great concern that Ataru released Hanzo for the upcoming trial Mantaro faces. He reveals that he will do anything in his power to stop the fight and protect Mantaro, where they fight and then flee to Kiyomizu Temple to battle. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 92 They battle long and hard, until Hanzo employs psychological tactics by making The Ninja see his deceased student and he taunts him with this 'puppet'. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 93Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 94 The Ninja then has his face removed by Hanzo and is murdered. The Ninja falls into a bottomless pit, while Hanzo drinks his blood from his bleeding face, and his scarf flutters up to be taken by Mantaro. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 95 He also leaves a letter telling people not to look for his corpse, but comes back as a spirit to tell Mantaro to believe in his potential and to be like his father. He appears as a ghost one more time to Mantaro, during his match with Hanzo, and inspires him to continue to fight. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 100 His spirit reappears during the Demon Seed Arc to encourage Hanzo during his fight against Gepparland. Whether or not he is revived by the Reborn Diamond with the other fallen Justice Chojin is unknown as he has not been seen since. Techniques * :In the midst of an opponent's attack, The Ninja moves at super speed and switches places with his opponent. * : * :The Ninja grabs onto the ring ropes one by one and wraps them around his opponent. With his opponent trapped and defenceless in the middle of the ring, he begins attacking them. * : * :The Ninja takes out a sheet that covers the entire mat and gives it a new surface, from water to a volcano opening. * : * : * :The Ninja produces hundreds of feathers from within the wrestling ring, has them float in ring shapes and then envelope and stap the opponent. * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * Expose the Heart Jutsu :The Ninja attempts to read his opponent's mind by jabbing his finger into their forehead. Used against Kinnikuman Soldier during the Secret Story of the Chojin Blood Oath Brigade's Formation! one-shot. 'Career Information' *'Championships' **1st Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Chojin Dai Shingeki~ Popularity Contest (12th Place) *'Titles' **One of the Six Devil Knights **Chojin Blood Brigade - Advance Guard *'Nicknames' ** ** ** ** *'Win/Loss Record' **O Unknown number of opponents **X Brocken Jr. (Michizure Jigoku) **X Satan Cross (Triangle Dreamer) **O Crowman (Binding Spider Web) **X Hanzo (Ghastly Arm Blade "Face Snatcher") 'Gallery' Ninja'sback.jpg TheNinja.gif Ninja_kinnikuman.jpg Trivia ' *'Submitted by: Kobayashi of Tokyo. *'Theme Song:' " " by Yurikago Kai & Kōrogi '73 References 'Navigation' ja:ザ・ニンジャ Category:Kinnikuman characters Category:Akuma Chojin Category:Characters from Japan Category:Revived Characters Category:Permanently Deceased Characters Category:Male characters Category:Chojin Blood Brigade Category:Six Akuma Knights Category:Seigi Chojin